Yours to Hold
by kutlessgurl90
Summary: This is yet another Peter/Lucy fanfic. Lucy is always there for him. He just doesn't see that yet.


A/N: I do not own the characters of the Chronicles of Narnia, unfortunately. Only C.S. Lewis has the ability to do that.

Yours to Hold

Lucy watched as her older brother Edmund entered the White Witch's castle. She glanced around at her siblings. She noticed Peter was still looking at the castle, but Lucy knew that he really wasn't. He was thinking. Thinking about all the times he tried to tell Edmund what to do, trying to be like their dad. Peter was blaming himself for this whole ordeal; that he had pushed Edmund to do this, that he had put them in more danger rather than keeping them safe and protected.

And Susan wasn't helping the matter either. "This is all your fault!" she said heatedly, glaring at Peter. "My fault?!" Peter repeated, turning around to face her with a taken aback look. "None of this would have happened if you would have just listened to me in the first place!" she shouted. "Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Peter retorted. "I didn't know what would happen," she replied, "Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

Lucy had heard enough. The hurt look in Peter's eyes was too much too bear. "STOP IT!" she yelled, finally getting their attention, "This isn't going to help Edmund."

As Mr. Beaver led them back to his home, Lucy kept gazing up at her oldest brother. He looked so lost and confused. Without thinking, Lucy slipped her left hand into his right and squeezed it gently. Peter was startled at first, but when he saw that it was her, he gave a small smile, and squeezed her hand in return.

"_Peter, you know you can count on me to be there for you," _she thought, _"when you need me, I will be there to hold you, to tell you that everything will be okay." _Lucy knew that Peter didn't fully understand that yet, but she knew that someday he would.

_I see you standing there_

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for attention_

_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

A year has passed since they left Narnia and returned to their own world. Peter wasn't doing so well. He seemed to be getting into fights every other day. When he would come home, bruised and sometimes bloody, Lucy would help him by dressing his wounds.

This usually happened in silence, neither of them spoke a word to each other. Lucy knew that Peter wouldn't want to talk about it, but sometimes she would do simple acts, such as rubbing his back or pushing his hair out of his eyes, hoping that he would open and just talk to her and promising that this fight would be his last.

But her attempts were in vain. He would just get up and make an excuse to leave the room, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts. She felt his anger and frustration building, getting to the point where he might explode at some point. But she didn't want to push or press him into spilling his guts. She didn't want to be Susan. She wanted him to come to her on his own free will.

Lucy hasn't seen Peter this angry in a long time, and she was afraid that he might do something stupid that might hurt him and everyone else around him. "Peter, why are you doing this to yourself?" she muttered to herself, "I wish there was a way to make to see that I will continuously be by your side. And if you happen to fall, I will be there to pick you up."

Lucy hoped that the day would come when Peter would recognize that, and soon. But she feared that day will not come soon enough…

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had something to say_

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you_

_Every single day _

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

Lucy was wandering around inside Aslan's How, trying to sort out her feelings about what had just happened moments ago. Both Caspian and Peter tried to resurrect the White Witch. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Peter lower his sword to her, listening what she had to say.

She was so glad that Edmund had been there and stabbed her in the back, breaking the slate of ice into a million pieces. The look Edmund was giving Peter was so let down that Lucy didn't envy being in Peter's shoes.

Lucy didn't know whether to be angry at Peter, who almost unleashed a terrible evil, or herself for not pressing to him to talk to her. But how could she be there for Peter when he was constantly blind-sighted by trying to regain what he once had?

She was walking by the room where the Stone Table was placed when she heard a sound: someone was crying. As she peered inside, Lucy saw a blond-haired head, facing the opposite way, facing the stone carving of Aslan. It was Peter. She walked slowly to where he sat on the ground with his head in his hands, his sword Rhindon strewn a few feet from him.

As she kneeled by his side and tilted his chin up, she saw tear streaks running down his cheeks. Lucy gazed into his glassy blue eyes and asked, "Peter, are you okay?"

Peter had always said that he couldn't resist her eyes, giving in to requests every time. At this very moment, Lucy knew what he was talking about. She wanted nothing more than to make the pain go away. She had never seen him vulnerable.

He doesn't try to wipe away his tears. "Oh Lu," he croaked and without warning, he flung his arms around her, a new stream of tears falling on her dress. But she didn't care. All that mattered at this point in time was comforting her brother.

She remained kneeling there, rubbing his back, her anger towards him vanishing. Peter needed her. "It's alright Peter," she whispered in his ear, "It's alright."

"No it's not!" Peter choked out, releasing her from his embrace, "Lu, I have made HUGE mistakes! You saw what almost happened! How can I fix this?"

"We will figure this out together," she responded softly, brushing back his hair from his eyes, her thumb gently wiping away his tears, "But not by yourself. You need us."

Peter suddenly stood up and helped her to her feet as well. He wiped away the rest of the wetness on his face with his sleeve. "I'm so sorry Lu," he said, grasping her hand, "I have been acting like a total idiot and I didn't realize that it would hurt you, until now. But now I see that you have been so patient and understanding, always being there to help me."

Now it was Lucy's turn to have tears glistening in her eyes. She looked up at him, trying so hard not to cry, she said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm your sister. It's part of my job to be there for you, no matter what you have done. I am glad that you _finally_ let it all out, to let someone else care for you for once. Somehow I knew that you would come to me."

She encircled her arms around Peter's midriff and let her tears finally fall. "I am always your to hold Peter," she said thickly, "Always." Lucy then felt Peter wrap his arms around her, his warmth from his body filling her up with happiness. "I know that now Lu," he said quietly, "And I won't be forgetting that anytime soon."

He kissed the top of her head, savoring every moment with his baby sister. Peter then lifted her chin up and wiped away her tears, just as she did for him minutes ago. They just stood there, holding each other, whether it was for seconds, minutes, or hours they didn't know. But they knew whatever lay ahead, they would be there for each other.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_You should know_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

_And I'm waiting for the right time_

_For the day I catch your eye _

_To let you know_

_That I'm yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

THE END

Well? Was it good? Bad? Please review! =)


End file.
